


Going Your Own Wah

by NeonFruitPower



Category: Mario - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonFruitPower/pseuds/NeonFruitPower
Summary: Sometimes, people are meant to be just two ships passing in the night.The female reader and Waluigi have known each other for years, but after a night out drinking, they go back to the reader’s place. Things don’t necessarily go as planned.
Relationships: Waluigi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Going Your Own Wah

SLAM

The second the door was shut behind us, he slammed me against it. His perfectly shaped thigh slotted perfectly between mine as his mustache tickled my cheek. 

“We can do this the easy wah or the hard wah,” he whispered in my ear.

I groaned as his thigh pressed firmly against my sex. I grabbed the front of his overalls and passionately kissed him. He tasted of mint gum that had been left in a car one too many times and Marlboro cigarettes.

“Just fuck me already you crazy man,” I moan as he breaks the kiss to trail small bites down my neck. 

He smiles that damn smile that got me in here in the first place before he grabs my hand and pulls me along to the bedroom. Once there, he’s back on me. Our teeth clash as we kiss passionately. Pulling and ripping at clothes so that our hands can touch more smooth bare skin. God I love that he’s waxed. 

“Get on the bed,” he demands.

I lay down on my back, spread out in all my naked glory for him to see. I smile at him as I slowly roll one of my nipples between my fingers.

“Do you like what you see?” I ask, hoping to hurry him up.

He frowns slightly. “I meant the other wah. You know, face down, ass up.”

I sigh as I roll over, arching my back to push my scrumptious ass up in the air for him to enjoy. He slaps my peachy ass.

“Condom?” He asks as his hand trails further down between my cheeks.

I glare back at him, annoyed. “What? Why don’t you have one?”

He sighs before pulling his hand away. “I didn’t think I’d get this far. Are you still gonna let me smash without one?”

I sit up and shoot him my most intimidating glare. I cross my arms over my bountiful chest.

“No condom, no touchy.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

He gives an exasperated sigh as he goes about putting his clothes back on. 

“Are you going to get one?”

He pauses in the middle of putting on his sexy overalls that hide little to the imagination.

“No. It’s not worth it. Besides, I didn’t really want this any wah.”

“Excuse me?!”

“You heard me. I would’ve just been thinking about Birdo the whole time anyways. Her and that gorgeous flashlight of a mouth....,” he trails off as he continues getting dressed.

I get up, pushing him toward the door.

“Get the fuck out.”

“I am, I am. Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! Get the hell out so I can call Luigi. His dick is bigger than yours anyways.”

Waluigi shoots me a dark glare with one of his eyebrows raised. He turns and heads for the front door. He opens it and pauses to look back at me.

“You know, I’m glad this didn’t work out. I would’ve ended up regretted this anywah.”

He shuts the door behind him, leaving me alone to my thoughts. I walked over to the kitchen and open a cabinet. I grab my most expensive glass of white wine and a glass. As I pour it full, tears start to roll down my cheeks. I down the glass before grabbing the bottle and taking it back to my room, leaving myself alone with thoughts of a tall, mysterious man filling my head.


End file.
